Edo NaLu
Note: If you are looking for the original, Earth Land pairing. If so, see NaLu. |magic1=Magic Four-Wheeler |character2=Lucy Ashley |kanji2=ルーシー・アシュリー |romaji2=Rūshī Ashurī |alias2=Scary Lucy (by Natsu, Wendy, and Happy) Edo-Lucy (by Lucy) |age2= |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Magic Whip |imagegallery=Edo NaLu/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} Edo NaLu is a fanon pair between Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley, the Edolas counterparts of Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartifilia. About Edo Natsu and Edo Lucy Natsu Dragion Natsu Dragion (ナツ・ドラギオン Natsu Doragion) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is a well-built man of average height. He has spiky pink hair protruding in all directions. He wears maroon-colored goggles which he often places on his head. His attire consists of a red leather jacket with a white trim located on the sides of his collar and its suspender area. White arm straps are located on the area of his biceps. His jacket also has a belt strap where a white belt is left hanging. In addition, the wrist areas of his sleeves are endowed with fiery designs. He wears blue navy pants with a belt strap where a white belt is seen. He is also seen wearing brown shoes. Whilst in a vehicle, Natsu has shown himself to be highly arrogant, condescending, and, in general, rude, as seen when he took pride in being the fastest man in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, and when be chided his Earth Land counterpart for being motion sick. When forced outside a vehicle, however, Natsu's personality undergoes a drastic change: his condescending and rude mannerisms all but disappear, instead being replaced with apologetic cowardice (which he displays upon being so little as spoken to) and extreme politeness, as seen when he began referring to all that were present with the honorific "-san". Also, he appears to be quite frightened of Lucy Ashley, as when Lucy Heartfilia spoke to him, he cowered behind a rock. Lucy Ashley Lucy Ashley (ルーシー・アシュリー Rūshī Ashurī) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy has brown eyes and blonde hair that is tied up with a skull hair band. She is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm. In the anime, her attire has been slightly altered to cover her revealed areas. She also now sports a pair of knee-high boots. Not too long after meeting her counterpart, she cuts her hair so the two can be distinguished more easily. Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley has a vulgar and aggressive personality. Despite this, she genuinely cares a lot for her guild, making her look like a tsundere. She also does not seem to like fickle men such as Loke. In Edolas, Lucy seems to have a crush on Natsu Dragion, as she seems slightly troubled when she hugs him and tends to look away when he asks her questions. When Natsu Dragneel pressured Lucy into purchasing their magical weapons, Lucy comments that she "sort of liked it". Lucy also argues with Levy, unlike Lucy Heartfilia, who gets along quite fine with Levy. She is also much less modest and more perverted than her Earth Land counterpart, being eager to show Natsu Dragneel how her body is exactly the same as Lucy Heartfilia's, only to earn a laugh and a comment about how funny it was to bathe with yourself, leaving both of them in shock. History Since Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley only appeared in the Edolas arc, their history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley have a close relationship, one in which Lucy is completely dominant. Due to his timid personality, Lucy has no trouble overpowering Natsu with her strong and tomboyish personality, and is often seen testing out her new fighting moves on him and getting him to beg for mercy. However, she also cares for his safety, stating that she was worried when he was away from the guild for an extended period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 3-4 Despite Lucy's violent actions seeming to be something that would throw the relationship off, Natsu is seen to respect her, to the point where he agrees to undertake jobs for her and fight alongside her against the Edolas Royal Army. It also appears that Lucy has a crush on Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 18 Synopsis Edolas Arc Lucy (Edolas) is seen to be very fond of Natsu (Edolas), as seen when she happily hugged Natsu Dragneel, mistaking him as Natsu Dragion. She hugs him and asks where he has been the whole time, much to his surprise. However, the heartwarming moment quickly becomes a torturous event when Lucy climbs up on his shoulders and starts crushing his temples. She continues to torture him and only stops after Lisanna tells her to. Seeing Lisanna, Natsu and Happy begin to cry and try to hug her but Lucy stops them, asking him when he became Animal-like. Lucy leads the team to the town of Louen in order to purchase Magical items from the black market, explaining on the way how Magic is not found in the body, but in objects. The aforementioned thought perishes the day after the group reached Sycca. Thinking that the idea is naive, Lucy decides to return to her guild, hoping that she can convince all of the members of the guild to fight the kingdom together to change the world themselves. Just when Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Wendy Marvell were about to be captured by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion shows up in his Magic four-wheeler to save the group from being captured. Revealing that he heard everything from Lucy Ashley, he tells the group to get in his vehicle and, in a matter of moments, the group escapes the clutches of the Royal Army. Natsu Dragion drives the group to the Capital and turns to leave, telling the group to not get them involved if they are planning to oppose the kingdom. His Earth Land counterpart pulls Natsu off his vehicle, causing his personality to change, much to the group's surprise. He begins to add "-san" to the names of the Fairy Tail Mages and begins to cower and cry when the group talks to him in loud voices. Natsu watches the group leave and marvels at his Earth Land counterpart's insane courage. On his way back to the Guild, Natsu picks up Lucy Ashley and tells her that he wasn't able to refill the vehicle's Lacrima. He later gets tortured by her after he calls her a big softy, at which she also smiles. Lucy Ashley encourages the entire guild to fight against the army. Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley, with the rest of his guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army. The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Everyone panics, and although Lucy's Earth Land counterpart tries to calm them down, she yells at her for her ignorance. Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Natsu and Lucy are last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure, and are reduced to tears. References Category:Edo NaLu Category:Edolas Category:Couples